


Being The Bait

by AJP_37



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cannon compliant I guess, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 16:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37
Summary: What was going through the boys heads during that fight in 06x09.Originally posted on tumblr as a response to Morethanrubies01





	Being The Bait

Liam did the only thing he could think of- He picked a fight.  
  
Since bringing Theo back from hell, he had felt a strange pull towards the chimera. Liam suddenly found himself justifying Theo’s presence to anyone and everyone. Scott, Malia, Mason and Sheriff Stilinski all heard Liam’s pleas that Theo could help- that Theo would help. When they had walked into the hospital, looking for a place to hide from the Ghost Riders, Theo had gone inside himself- putting it down to being in a bad dream. Suddenly Liam felt something in his heart pull as he looked at the Chimera.  
So he did what he always did when he was backed into a corner- pick a fight.  
  
In the morgue he told Theo all the things he thought he believed- what he should believe. That he was sorry he pulled him out of the ground- that he rotted down there.  
  
Making eye contact with Theo, he took slow steps towards the Chimera as he tried to hurt him- forcing words out rather than throwing punches. Liam was loyal to Scott- he couldn’t feel anything but contempt for Theo- Could he?  
  
“If the Ghost Riders find us, I’m not going to do anything for you. I’m not going to help you. I’m not going to save you. I’m going to do exactly what you do to me. I’m going to use you as bait.” He finished a foot away, heat rolled off both boys. Suddenly there was silence- the Ghost Riders were there.  
  
XXX  
  
Somehow, in a fight, Liam was Theo’s perfect partner. Every decision mirrored and balanced the ones that the other made, hands would grab hands when it was time to run and their eyes would lock when they smiled over the small victories.  
  
But they were two teenagers against a literal force of nature. They were backed into a corner with the steady footsteps of countless Ghost Riders coming towards them.  
  
“We’re both getting caught- you can do it while you’re running. I’m going down fighting” Liam said, voice steady. Theo looked at Liam. Really looked. It was like he was seeing him for the first time. When the Ghost Riders rounded the corner, and Liam roared and ran to battle, it hit Theo that running from Liam was no longer going to be an option.  
  
XXX  
  
Liam was a liar. He had saved Theo. He hadn’t even thought about it while he was wrestling with the Ghost Rider. He had seen Theo in trouble and acted. After the Riders were dead on the floor, Liam locked eyes with Theo. He felt sheepish. His actions know going against anything he said before. Maintaining eye contact, he walked into the hall towards Theo, who held out his fist in a silent invitation.  
  
‘Partners.’ A little voice inside Liam’s head said as he reached out his fist. Before they could touch knuckles, more Ghost Riders arrived on the scene.  
Suddenly, Theo wasn’t next to Liam. He could hear him running towards the elevator behind him and the stab of rejection shot through Liam’s body. ‘This is it’ Liam thought, preparing himself again to fight.  
  
Arms wrapped around him and pulled him back, throwing him to the floor of the open elevator.  
“What are you doing?” Liam yelled as Theo stood between him and the Ghost Riders.  
“Being the bait” Theo smirked at him one last time before the doors closed.  
  
XXX  
  
Theo smiled a feral smile before rolling his head back and letting down his fangs, eyes glowing yellow. He’d heard Liam, safe on the other side of the door, calling out to him- calling out as though this sacrifice caused him pain. Since Liam brought him back, Theo felt somewhat tied to the Little Beta. Helping him was not something that he needed to think about, it was like his body went on auto pilot when Liam was around. He often found words coming out of his mouth before he even realized he’d made a decision to offer information.  
  
When Liam had told him that he would use him for bait, he accepted it. This is what he had been brought back for. Seeing Liam standing between him and the Ghost Riders- he had made a call. Liam was still good. He had people that cared for him and he deserved this. Call it his penance for bringing him back. But Theo was going to go down fighting.  
  
With Liam’s cry still ringing in his ears Theo made peace with his decision. He was an atheist. But in this moment of time, Theo had faith in Liam Dunbar.  
  
XXX  
  
There was nothing Liam could do, he pressed his forehead to the cool metal door, listening past the hum of the elevator to search for Theo’s heartbeat. His heart sank when he heard gunshot that meant Theo was taken.  
  
XXX


End file.
